The Way We Fall
by c0llapsing97
Summary: Estella was a spirited woman of ethereal beauty who always managed to catch the heir of Winterfell's eye. To Robb Stark, she was always the one who got away. Years after they had forgotten all about the kisses they had stolen from each other in the stables, they cross paths once again. Only this time Robb will not let anything, including the fact he's betrothed, keep them apart.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my second Game of Thrones story. I have decided to write another one after my first was a success. Hopefully this one will be just as good, or even better than it!**

**Before any of you read any further, I would like to start by apologizing for the horrible editing jobs. I do try my best to fix up my work and make it perfect, but often enough my eyes eventually just pass right over the mistakes.**

**This story will take place before the war of the Five Kings. And I hope none of you mind that I changed the ages of most of the characters as well.**

**Anyway, enjoy! And don't shy away from leaving a review and letting me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Game of Thrones_ or a _Song of Ice and Fire_**_._

* * *

_Prologue - Obliteratio_n

Never in his life had Robb Stark run faster than in that exact moment. The cold wind was wiping against his face and making it feel numb, but his body was coursing with so much adrenaline that he barely even noticed. At that point, his legs were moving instinctively and they pumped on their own. His heart slammed against his chest and he was sure if it beat any harder it would carve it's way out of his chest.

A large smile was on his face, regardless. He felt like it would not leave his face all day. Or at least it wouldn't leave until his lady mother caught him and had his lord father discipline him for his actions. But a laugh emitted from his throat as he thought of what he done and the reaction he had heard come from his mother's chambers. It was meant to be a practical joke, but it took a turn for worst very quickly when he had realized the magnitude of what he had done. But still, he found it hilarious.

"Jon, I think we lost her—," Robb turned around to look at his half brother, but to his surprise no one was standing there. Besides the kennel master, Farlen, he was alone in the courtyard of Winterfell, "Jon?" He slowed to a jog, even though it was hard to do so. His legs felt shaky but at the same time he wanted to keep running.

Robb looked all over for Jon, but he could not find his black-haired, bastard brother anywhere. Jon had been with him when he executed the prank, but in no way did he partake in it. He knew what punishment would befall him if he did, but still it didn't hurt to listen to what happened...

"Jon?" Robb asked again to no one in particular. He turned around in a full circle, trying to find him. His breathing was ragged, and because of the coolness in the air, it followed up into small whisps.

"Robb Stark! When I get ahold of you, you are going to regret it!" His mother's shrieking could be heard from inside the keep.

Robb huffed and rolled his eyes, taking off in a run again and realizing he had no time to try and find Jon. He raced into the barn, not even stopping for Harlen, who was walking by with a horse. He called after Robb and told him to not run near the horses, and that he should know better. But Robb kept running anyway, knowing his mother would pull his ear off if she got ahold of him.

While Robb was planing to make an exit out the back, his eye caught on someone who was brushing a horse in the stalls. He stopped dead in his tracks, and the person looked right at him and blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Robb?" The little girl burst out. "What in Seven Hells are you doing? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Robb heard his mother's yells in the courtyard and he thought quickly. "Estella, can I hide in here?" He asked her.

She frowned "Well, of course you—...," She trailed off when she realized he had already jumped over the stall door and hid behind it before she gave him an answer, "can..." She added, just for good measure. Though it was futile now that he was already there.

She noticed the young boy's flushed cheeks and his heavy panting, as well as the sweat trickling down the side of his face. "Who on earth are you hiding from?" She asked, peered down at his disheveled state. His auburn hair was an utter mess, and his pupils were slightly dilated.

"Shhh!" He shushed her, "Keep your voice down! I don't want my mother to find me."

He looked up at the pretty girl who was brushing the horse, and leaned his head against the wall of the stall door as he sat in some stale hay. Estella was two name-days younger than him. She was ten name-days old, but she seemed so much older. It could have possibly been because she was slightly taller than him. But it also could have been because she was always acting so sensibly.

Robb had been half in love with Estella Cassel since they had been very young. She was one of his best friends, given that she was typically one of the only children at Winterfell. There wasn't a lot of children to play with, only Theon, who was now fifteen, and didn't partake in childish games, and then there was Jon who was Robb's age.

Sansa was eight, and Arya was five. Bran was just a toddler at two years old, and he didn't really understand anything yet.

Estella had been one of Robb's closest friends ever since he could remember. Her father was Sir Percy Cassel, Sir Jory's older brother. And her mother was one of his lady mother's handmaiden's.

Estella had tanned skin all the time, given her mother was from Essos. She had hazel eyes, that were neither brown nor green, as though they could never make up what shade they were. They changed depending on the seasons, and Robb supposed they just as indecisive as she was, forever changing and not having a true colour. She had slight freckles speckled across her nose and cheeks. She had dark berry coloured lips, and for some reason Robb always took a fascination with them. He wanted to know what they tasted like, and how they felt. When he had told Theon that, he had only laughed and slapped him across the back. The Iron Islamder told Robb that apparently wanting to know what a girl's lips tasted like and wanting to kiss them was normal.

Estella only looked down at him with her pretty eyes and asked quietly, "Why are you hiding?"

He caught his breath for a second and then motioned her over. She only sighed and put the brush on the ledge of the stall doors and then sat beside too was sitting in the stale hay, and she warily became aware of how close the horse's feet were to her and how easily could she get kicked in the face if the beast somehow became frightened.

"Why are you hiding from your mother?" She asked him again, this time softer and quieter than the previous times.

Robb chuckled, "I thought I would put a mouse in Arya's room. I didn't think much of it, knowing she would be shocked for a moment and then probably try to catch it. However, it wasn't Arya that walked in... Now, my mother is not scared of very many things. Yet, mice seem to just petrify her. She got up on a chair and started screaming for my father to come and kill it, but I guess Arya beat him to it. She crushed the mouse with her boot, and now my mother is furious for not only scaring her, but also because Arya killed something so brutally..."

Estella looked to the boy beside her in wonder and disgust, "Why would you ever even think to do such a thing?!" She demanded.

"Don't look at me like that! I thought it would be funny." He defended himself, but his face broke into a grin, "And it was hilarious! You should have heard the way my mother screamed!" His laughing wouldn't stop when he thought about it more. He could just imagine the look of terror in his mother's eyes as the mouse scampered over her feet.

"Robb Stark, you are an awful human for taking such pleasure in terrifying your mother." She couldn't help but emit a tiny giggle. She opened her mouth to say something more but someone had entered the barn and he had placed his hand over her mouth, in fear his mother would hear them. She remained still for a moment, barely breathing against Robb's hand until she rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You idiot!" She hissed, "It's only Valyon Poole."

"Well sorry! I can't be too careful when my mother has a price on my head." He chuckled and moved closer to her. He was so close that he could feel the heat of her radiating off of her skin. He noticed their closeness and blushed, noticing the pink on her cheeks too.

Estella very quickly peeked above the stall door, and then looked over to Valyon talking to Halem. She noticed Jayne Poole was with them and her eyes grew wide at the sight her. Estella only gasped and sank back down, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What has you smiling like that?" Her smile was contagious, and it made Robb smile too whenever he saw her like that. Whenever she laughed or giggled it sent jolts through him that made his stomach tighten into knots and he kept wanting to see her happy, and hope he could hear her laugh again and again. Obviously it would be better if she laughed at something he had said, but either way Robb loved seeing her so joyful.

"Jeyne's hair!" She tried to suppress her shock. "What happened to it?" Jeyne Poole used to have lovely hair, but now it was cut short like a boys and it looked positively dreadful.

"Oh that?" Robb smirked, "That is curtesy of Arya. She thought it would be funny to cut off a section if Jenye's hair, and Septa Mordane had to cut the rest so it would be even."

Estella smirked; she had always been jealous of Jeyne and now she had no reason to be. Jenye was one name-day younger than her, but she was far more beautiful. Yet now she had absolutely nothing to be jealous over.

I think it's an improvement." he teased, knowing just how Estella felt about Jeyne, "Her long hair made her look much older than she really was anyway. I think fooling people into believing your older is cheating." Theon had always managed to convince the whores outside of Winterfell he was older than he was. Most of the time, the whores would offer service to anyone who had coin. Yet with younger lads they had simply refused. They only served those who were fifteen or older. However, Theon had been convincing them he was two name-days older than he really was ever since he was thirteen.

Estella only bit the inside of her cheek and twirled a golden piece of straw between her index finger and thumb, "Jeyne told me that you kissed her once." Estella tried to say it casually, but her efforts didn't seem to work.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're calling her a liar?"

"Well, I kissed her hand out of politeness maybe." He rolled his eyes, not wanting Estella to get the wrong idea, "Never on the lips though."

"So you never kissed her? Not even once?" She raised a curious eyebrow. A twinge of jealousy hit her when she thought of Robb kissing another girl.

"Of course not! Why are you asking me this anyway?" He peaked though a crack in between the stall door and walls, making sure no one was there.

"Just curious." she shrugged and tried to not make a big deal of it. Truly, to her it was a big deal though, but she attempted to play it off like it wasn't.

"About who I've kissed?" Robb had a stupid smirk on his face and all Estella wanted to do was smack it off of him. _Arrogant wolf_, she thought bitterly.

"Is that wrong?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at his reaction to see if he would tease her.

"Do you think much about who my lips have touched? Perhaps you want a try?" He puckered his lips up and leaned in joking to try to kiss her.

"Ugh!" She shoved him away disgustedly so he fell back "Now you're acting like Theon."

He laughed "Though Theon is a bit of a prick sometimes he does know how to get girls."

"Prick? He's a complete ass!" She wrinkled her nose as she thought of the pompous Iron Islander. He had tried many times to charm her, even though she was five name-days younger than him.

"Only because you're pretty. He's not bad once you really try and get to know him."

"I don't like the way he's always looking at my breasts."

"What breasts?" Robb snickered, knowing fully well she didn't have any.

"Robb Stark!" Her mouth fell open in shock, completely scandalized. She shoved him hard again and he fell back on the stall's floor laughing up a storm.

"Seven hells! You're extra un-ladylike today." he laughed as her threatening glare bore into his skull.

She stuck her tongue out like a spoiled child and he stuck it back. But that was all that happened, and Estella looked down at her flat chest and sighed. She supposed he was right actually...

She looked at her boots as she clicked them together and they fell silent for on a few moments. "You never told me who you kissed..." She spoke up, not able to bare the awkwardness of neither of them talking.

"And you never told me who you kissed either. So that makes us even." He retaliated as they continued to sit in the floor of the musky stall. Estella's nostrils only took in the scent of horse, but she also was able to recognize the scent of sweat and firewood, which must have been Robb.

"Common' Robb! Why won't you tell me?" She whined, wanting desperately to find out.

He only got red in the face and looked down, as though he were embarrassed to tell her.

"It's because you haven't kissed anyone yet, have you?" she gasped with wide eyes and she couldn't help but smirk slightly.

He shrugged, "Just wasn't that high of importance to me."

Why? He was, although she'd never admit it out loud, very handsome! His auburn hair was curly and his voice was growing deeper each day. He was almost thirteen, a man grown in a couple years. She could see that he was beginning to gain more muscle. And by the gods, he was always stared at by the younger ladies.

"I just always thought..." she trailed off, not able to complete her train of thought. Estella only looked down at her hands, and was suddenly confused. She had assumed he had always kissed a girl by now. Estella didn't know why, but she found herself remarkably happy that he hadn't yet.

"What about you?" He asked her with his curious blue eyes. "Who have you kissed?"

"No one." She shrugged "I don't know how to."

"It's easy, I think." He said and then frowned, as though he was wonder if it really was as easy as he thought or if there was some trick to it.

"How would you know?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"I've seen it done, obviously!"

She looked at him and wanted to ask him something, but at the same time she didn't want to. Estella blushed deeply, and worry grew in her stomach of being rejected. She wanted so desperately to ask Robb something, but kept her mouth shut. She knew his answer, and she so knew he would never agree to go along with what she had to say.

However, she swallowed down her fear and decided to ask anyway. Boys had such short attention spans and memories that he would probably forgot what she even asked after a few minutes. "Would you ever... Do you—... Would you ever kiss me? Just to get it over with?" She spoke hesitantly and her face blushed the shade of a tomato.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Well... I don't know. Do _you_ want to kiss _me_?" Estella asked in return.

_Yes,_ Robb wanted to answer. _Very much so. _He instead he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want Estella to know how much he's longed to have her lips pressed against his. He looked at her and he knew his heart was racing as fast as it could.

"Yes." he whispered softly.

Estella looked shocked at his answer. Her eyes widened, "How do we do it then? Just lean in?"

"I suppose so." he frowned and looked at her lips, "Close your eyes." He told her.

"Why?" she asked in wonder, frowning slightly at his odd request.

"Just do as I say." He hissed, slightly annoyed. Robb didn't know why she had to close her eyes, but he felt like that was the thing to do while people kissed.

She closed her beautiful hazel eyes and just stayed there, breathing heavily. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and so was Robb's. Robb stared at her for a second, and almost didn't lean in to do it. But he noticed how her freckles were scattered everywhere over her tan skin, and how they looked like they could have matched the constellations in the heavens.

"Are you going to do it?" She whispered after a moment.

"Shut up, I'm working on it." He was trying to gain the courage still. He tried to make himself do it, because after all, it was just kissing a girl. How hard could it be?

But the thing was that this girl was magnificent, and he had wanted to do this since as long as he could remember. But now he had the chance, he froze.

Finally, he peered down at her lips, and he saw them slightly parted with anticipation. Robb's stomach clenched and he finally closed his eyes and did it. As he leaned in, he was hesitant and he left his lips hovering over hers, trying not to back out of this. But fear seized his brain and he worried she wouldn't like it, or he might do it wrong.

However, despite his fears, Robb's lips touched hers softly and it was like a fire erupted in both of them, they both wanted more of something they didn't know they had until now.

They were not exactly sure what to do, they just did whatever felt right. They didn't know what to do with their hands, but both of them knew they needed to to something. Suddenly, his hands here behind her neck and hers on his shoulders, all while they're lips continued to mould together. Estella was surprised how natural it felt kissing Robb, and how incredible and wonderful it was and how it made her stomach bubble up and electricity to course through her bones. She had never felt something so wonderful and strange at the same time. The feeling of his lips pressed to hers was like nothing she had ever experienced. They were soft and warm, but at the same time they were firm against hers.

She broke away, forgetting she was supposed to breath and looked at him in a different way. It was like seeing the world in a different light, and a deep awakening had happened. Robb was... Well, he wasn't 'Robb' anymore. At least, not in a friends sense. She had loved kissing him, and it made a feeling grow in her chest that was warm and fuzzy, and she knew she would have to kiss him again. Once was not enough for her.

"That was—," She began to say something but he cut her off.

"I know," He blushed, and then nodded eagerly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

Estella was still shocked, and she tried to utter something else. "That was—,"

"Woah." Was all he could manage.

"Robb Stark, are you in here?!" Catelyn called and he scowled, annoyed clearly that his mother had interrupted more kissing that could potentially happen.

"I have to go before she finds me!" He exclaimed and prepared to leave. Estella only nodded, still slightly unable to breathe from what had just happened. "Can we... Can we do this again some time?" he asked her almost hesitantly before he left, grabbing her hand in his own gently.

She only smiled and nodded, her eyes lighting up as she realized what he was asking.

"Alright." He smiled widely and placed a soft kiss on her lips and left her there absolutely dumbstruck.

Estella had stayed where she was in the floor of the stall, and giggled softly as she was still baffled at what happened. A smile was on her mouth, and she gently brought her fingers up to touch her lips and she couldn't imagine a time where she was ever as happy as she was in that moment.

* * *

Estella had turned fourteen name-days old that day. She remembered how she had woken up, a smile on her face as she bit her lip and stretched. It was early in the morning, but she didn't care. It was her name-day, and Robb said he had something special planned for her.

Nothing could bring her down that morning as she waited in the barn patiently for the stupid boy she had been in love with ever since she was ten.

Well, at least she thought she was in love with him. She had never been in love before, but she knew the way her parents looked at each other, and she knew how they acted. She liked to imagine that Robb looked at her the same way her father looked at her mother, but she couldn't be sure.

Estella only signed as she leaned against a post in the barn. It was still early and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had been up earlier than expected just because she was excited to see Robb.

Ever since their first kiss, they had been sneaking off to do even more. But after a few years it had turned for being totally innocent to something else, and Estella knew it had been become more and more difficult for them to simply just walk away anymore. They had been wanting to go even further, but she knew that Robb was too honourable to take her maidenhead; even though she knew he wanted to.

It had gone from sweet kisses to heavy making out in only a few short years. When they had started out, really their hands would stay in the same place and never wander to far. All the kisses see short and chaste.

But now...

She would be accused as a loose harlot if someone ever discovered how Robb would throw her against a wall harshly and kiss her lips so much that they would begin to bruise. Their hands wandered, and she sometimes found his cupping her breasts or in the insides of her skirts. She had always slapped his hands away when he did that though, and told him to mind himself as she had a grin plastered on her face.

Yes, if anyone ever found out... It would be absolutely dreadful.

Robb had changed so much in the past few years. He had grown from a boy to a man, and a extremely attractive one too. His voice had changed to be husky and deeper, and he had begun growing stubble on his jawline. He had also begun to get more muscle from hours of sparring and training. And his face had shed all traces of baby fat and he had begun to have girls from all over gawk at him.

But he was her's, and she smiled widely as she though about that. _Hers_. He had told her multiple times, and her's alone.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a muscular chest. She giggled as she recognized the feel and knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Happy name-day," Robb said right before he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, you remembered!" She teased, even thought she knew he would since he wouldn't stop reminding her about or for the past week, "And here I thought you had forgotten." Estella giggled.

Robb smirked, "Luckily Jon reminded me, else wise I really would have." He was lying, Robb would have never forgotten her name day. He looked down at her smiling face and the way her beautiful eyes sparkled up at him. It made him go weak in the knees and all he wanted was to keep that happy expression on her face until the end of time "I have something for you."

She gasped and clasped her hands together in excitement. "A present?"

Robb nodded and reached into his pocket "I had Mikken make it. Close your eyes." He grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out, peering down at her to make sure her eyes were closed. He turned her around and moved her hair over her shoulder. He then put the necklace over her head, and placed it gently on her. "Open them." He said.

Estella smiled as she looked down and gasped, "Robb, it's beautiful!" The necklace had a long sliver chain, just so the pennant rested between her breasts. She looked at it with wonder filling her eyes, along with a couple tears welling up. The pennant was a Direwolf, and it had been made by attaching scraps of metal together to give it a jagged look. On it was an initial that Robb obviously placed, and it said 'R + E'. Estella wanted to cry as she peered down at it and she had never seen anything so beautiful, "I love it," She exclaimed happily.

She turned to him in that moment, and she saw he was intently watching her. She then stood up on her tippy toes and reached up to kiss him. His arms locked around her waist and her fingers seemed to tangle in his unruly, curly , auburn hair.

He licked her teeth and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. Their tongues fought and wrestled for dominance as he continued to explore her soft mouth. Their teeth clashed slightly, but Estella didn't mind. She found it exhilarating whenever their teeth did that. It was as though they were trying to get closer, even though it wasn't physically possible.

His arms tightened around her and and he picked her up. She smiled as they continued kissing and he spun her around in circles. Estella could only separate from the kiss and giggle as he did that.

She pressed her lips up to his once more and she continued grinning up at him. "If I got that reaction out of you every time I gave you a gift, perhaps I would consider spoiling you more." Robb had a smirk on his face that made Estella want to roll her eyes.

"You know, you didn't have to get me anything. I would have been just as happy with you just holding me in your arms."

Robb's eyes glimmered in mischief, and he reached down to grab her necklace, "Well in that case, I'll be taking this back then."

"Oh no!" Estella laughed and grabbed it back from him, placing it safely between her breasts. "Too late now, this is mine."

Robb chuckled and rolled her eyes "Selfish." He stated before leaning down and once again capturing her lips in his own. Her hands gently cupped his face while his ran through her hair. Estella began to feel her insides melt and her heart beat start racing. Even after they had been doing this for four years, it still affected her the same.

"What was that for?" She whispered as he pulled away.

"I just want this to be your best name-day yet." He explained, his affection for her twinkling in his eyes.

She signed and grabbed his hands in her own, lacing her fingers though them and stepping so close to him that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek "It will be," She whispered.

Just as he was about to lean in again, someone stumbled into the barn, out of breath and obviously frantic, "Estella!" The person called, clearly in panic.

Estella's eyes flashed to Robb in worry, and she quickly moved so she could be seen from where her and Robb were standing. "Uncle Jory, what is it?" Fear was laced in her voice.

"It's your mother. S-somthing's wrong! I think it's her lungs again. Gods, there's so much blood! She just started coughing it up! Your father, Lady Cat, Lord Stark, and Maester Lewin are up with her now!"

Robb noticed the horror on Estella's face and he quickly placed his hand on the small of her back, afraid that she might collapse from how faint she suddenly looked. It became very clear to her then that this would not be her best name-day ever, and it could very likely turn into her worst.

She looked at Robb and her mouth fell open and then closed, as though she didn't know what to say. Tears gathered in her eyes and Robb quickly gripped her hand "Estella, we need to go. Everything will be alright." He promised her.

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheek, "No, it won't." She said quietly. "I-I know it won't."

Little did Estella know, that she would be correct. Things wouldn't be alright. Her mother would pass away that evening, and it would send Estella's world into obliteration. And with the painful memory of her mother's ghost haunting the halls of the keep, she would not bring herself to step foot in Winterfell for another six years...

* * *

**So for those who have read my other story 'Ruined', I will not be updating as regularly with this story as I was with it. Nor will it be any where near the quality of it (though I will try my best!). I'm definitely not planning for it to be nearly as long as it either, 60+ chapters is way too much.  
**

**Oh, and this will be eventually rated 'M' for a reason. Mainly because there will be some triggers and I just think it's the considerate thing to do when a story has heavy content such as what this one will have. Some of the content will include: course language, attempted sexual assault, violence, sexual innuendos, and possibly even sexual content. Haha, hopefully none of that will scare any of you off.**

**But anyway, tell me what you thought of the prologue! I hope enough of you liked it and want me to continue on. :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	2. Chapter I

**I actually can't believe the number of followers and favourites this story has gained! Especially since I've only posted the prologue! Thank-you all for the support. Special thanks to Chloe (guest), Tarias, Anna Katharyn, DarylDixion'sLover, Sadie22, ngome055, darkwolf76, ClTex, Calliope's Scribe, and to all that anonymous guests who left me such kind reviews :). All your kind words are very much appreciated, so thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own _A Game of Thrones_, or _A Song of Ice and Fire._**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Estella woke up barely able to breathe. She jolted awake, gripping at her chest like her heart was about to tear it's way out. She was sweating but at the same time she was shivering from the cold and her entire body convulsed.

She struggled to breathe as she hastily tried to get air in and out of her lungs as she gasped.

Her entire night shift was soaked and sticky from her perspiration, and she did her best to calm her racing mind. Her body was freezing though, and she began to shake. At first she had thought it was because she had a fever, but then she remembered her nightmare.

The nightmare. Each year, on the same day, she would be cursed with having to suffer the nightmare that fuelled the fire to her fears. Every day on this year, she fell victim to the sadness that seemed to etched on her soul.

She feared she would always feel this way. Like she could never forget what happened. Her father had forgotten, and even her sister had seemed to forget. But she never did. How could she?

"Estella, are you alright?" Olive, her one true-born sister asked. She was twelve now, and she was growing more beautiful with each day. She reminded Estella so much of their father that it was almost uncanny.

Estella looked around the room, a bit disoriented and confused, but shakily nodded "Yes," Her throat felt dry and tight, and she had trouble swallowing, "It was only a bad dream."

She groaned and rubbed her hands with her face, trying to wake herself up. She skin was still cold and wet from the sweat, but she didn't care. She felt slightly sick, and she was physically drained from the awful dream she had just had. She laid back down in the bed and threw the covers over her head, trying to block out the sun that shone through the windows. She tried to fall back asleep, almost succeeding, drifting into the state where her subconscious and conscious mind seemed to melt into each other, when the door burst open and laugher filled the room.

She groaned again as her two younger half-sisters came racing in, squealing and laughing and jumping on all the beds.

"Estella, wake up!" Violet giggled and jumped over top of her. One thing Estella hated about growing up in a small farmhouse was there was never enough privacy. There rarely was a time she was ever left alone just to think. And although their property was huge, someone always seemed to be around.

Obviously, it was the consequence of her father having so many children. Undoubtedly, he was the reason why there was never a quite moment. However, he was dead set on having a boy, since it didn't seem like her Uncle Jory would be settling down with a woman any time soon and trying to keep to Cassel name going. All her father had for children was one step-daughter, and four other girls. She didn't think he had given up trying for a boy though, not since the two, Frederick and Harry, had both died before Olive had been born.

"Go awwwaayy!" Estella groaned and kept the furs on her bed close to her body, not wanting to get up just yet and wanting to have a few more precious moments of rest.

"Wake up, lazy!" Wendlyn's voice was heard in the mix. Together, both twins yanked on Estella's furs and got them off her. She shivered as she was exposed to the cold morning air and she curled up in the fetal position, hoping to preserve some of her warmth.

"Estella, you have to get up! Mother said we must get at the chores!" Wendyln's said excitedly.

Estella had long since stopped trying to convince the twins that Rita, the awful bitch her father married, wasn't her mother.

she would be excited for chores, Estella thought bitterly, knowing the girls had no clue what hard work was like. All Wendyln and Violet did for chores was collect eggs from their chicken, and chase kittens all day. Meanwhile, Estella and Olive along with the hired help had to do all the real work.

"Do you know what she wants me to do?" Estella asked, hoping to get specifics.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps something with the horses?" Wendlyn frowned, as though something had suddenly bothered her. "Father's not home. He said he would visit some time this week."

Of course her father wasn't at the house. Very rarely did he ever make an appearance. He was much to busy helping Lord Stark at Winterfell; but Estella figured that being there was just an excuse to get away. After her mother died and her father married Rita, he spent little time with his two daughters. Estella figured it was because they reminded him too much of happier times, and the memory was too painful. Estella had learned to not count on her father coming home very often.

After her mother's passing, her father took her and Olive, and they returned to the farmhouse where he and their Uncle Jory grew up in. It was a thirty minute ride from Winterfell at the most, but that was just far enough to ensure they never returned to the Keep in six years. And it also ensured that her father would often stay at Winterfell for days or weeks at a time, rather than coming home.

"He's never done this before." Violet agreed, "He's typically always here when he tells us."

Wendlyn and Violet, though they were fraternal twins, had extremely similar faces. Both girls were almost six. They had childish features, with their flat and skinny bodies. Violet was much taller than Wendlyn, and she was uncoordinated and lanky with her newly gained inches. She was forever tripping on her own feet or stumbling about like a drunkard.

Both girls had small brown eyes, lined with thick lashes. Violet had big bushy eyebrows, while Wendlyn barely had any at all. Other than that, the girl's faces looked the same. They were skinny and long, with jutted out chins, and they were graced with thin lips. They looked rather weaselly. Estella supposed it was the Frey in them. Rita was one of Walder Frey's bastard daughters, but her mother was a whore so she never lived at the Keep at the Twins. Obviously, the girls had the unfortunate Frey looks, rather than the Cassel, but yet when they smiled both the girls looked rather pretty and you couldn't even tell they slightly resembled a weasel.

They inseperatable, and where one was the other would not be far behind. She was ripped out of her thoughts as the girls chatted away about their dresses and if their braids looked adequate that morning.

Suddenly Olive came though the door, and Estella hadn't even noticed she had left the room. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she completely forgot. Her sister looked at her and the smile on her fave soon faded when she saw the state Estella was in. "You're still not up?" she asked, noting Estella was still in her sweaty nightshift. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she just finished having the plague. She seemed to notice then just how badly she truly looked. "You look bloody awful!" She gasped in horror.

Estella only moved her long, pale, legs to the side of the bed and rolled her eyes, "Thank-you, for the boost of confidence."

Olive pursed her lips together and then smiled "Well, what are sister's for? Now, let's get you looking like yourself again... Or maybe, slightly similar to yourself. Because with the state you look now, I figure that's rather unrealistic."

Estella stood up and sighed, "Yes, I suppose looking decent is out of the question today."

Olive smiled, "Oh, I'm only jesting. You always look pretty, Stella." She never liked people calling her Stella. Frankly, she thought nicknames were stupid and Stella was the worst. But she didn't mind it when Olive said it, just because she always said it so endearingly.

Estella didn't even notice Olive yank her on her feet and rip her gross and sweaty shift off of her head. Suddenly she remembered she was naked and the cold hitting her like a punch in the chest.

Both Violet and Wendlyn whispered about her breasts and hips, and how much of a woman she was and how they hoped to look like her one day, but it only caused Estella to blush. She wrapped her one arm across her breast, and the other hid her lower body to preserve her decency.

She had always been shy about nakedness and sexual instances, that it made her flush with embarrassment as soon as it was even mentioned. Estella had always been shy and gentle spirited, so it was not like her to talk about such things.

She didn't notice Olive's hands push her into the tub until she was submerged into the freezing water. Typically, to bathe she would go to the bath houses. But Isabelle and Rita demanded to have a tub be brought into their home after a couple years of living there. However, the tub was almost always cold. After four other people used it before her, it was freezing. Estella shivered and felt her blood turn to ice as Olive poured the frigid water over her body.

Estella felt her body turn to ice as she wrapped her arms around her legs and her teeth rattled from how much she was shaking.

"You know, it wouldn't be so cold if you were to get up earlier and beat everyone else to the tub." Violet pointed out.

Olive only chuckled "You're turning blue."

Estella begged "Just please finish so I can get out of this thing." Her long hair cascaded down her face and shoulders like a waterfall, and it left her shivering even more.

Olive seemed to notice Estella's mood, and she frowned. "What's with you today? You're not acting like yourself."

Estella said nothing, only picked at a hang nail on her thumb. She hoped from her silence Olive would clue on what day it was, and why she was acting so out of character.

"Oh," Her younger sister exhaled deeply, realization striking her. "It's today, isn't it?"

It was her name-day, the sixth anniversary of the day her mother died.

Olive only gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her shoulders "Sorry, Stella." Olive was clearly sad too. After all, she was her mother as well. But she was only six name-days when their mother passed, and so although she remembered a lot, the memory of their mother was brief.

She carried on helping her bathe, pouring the frigid water all over her. She ran soap through her hair, washing it out quickly. Estella's teeth rattled with every moment she sat in the cold tub. The frigid air brushed against her skin and she wrapped her arms tighter around her torso trying to preserve some heat. She hated the cold and always has. Her mother was from Pentos, and so she didn't have the blood for the cold North. She would much rather lay on a beach somewhere and soak up the sun's heat.

She would never have the chance though. She was born in the North, and she would die in the North. The closest she would ever go to a beach would be reading about them in one of her books.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Olive had finished washing her hair and Estella was able to get out and quickly throw on a robe and a shift. Still she was let shivering from the cold, but at least she was out of the water. Her fingers felt numb as she quickly dressed, and all she wanted was to crawl back into bed again and warm up, but she knew she needed to get started on her chores.

Estella was about to leave with her hair still soaking wet. But Olive stopped her and Estella was left in confusion as she pushed her into a chair. "Let me do your hair." Her sweet sister said with a soft smile.

"You don't have to, you know." Estella sighed but made no other protests against Olive's efforts.

"Of course I do," She stated "It is your name-day."

She ran a comb through it, bringing it from top to bottom, and then she had it so neatly combed that there wasn't a knot in sight. She then started braiding her long brown hair. Estella looked at her appearance in the vanity mirror. She long brown wavy hair that's usually had to be done up in someway or another because it became tangled as they day went on. She had high cheekbones, and freckles speckling all over them. Her eyes were nothing special, given the fact they were hazel. It was just a boring mix between brown and green, as though it were indecisive about which colour it really wanted to be. She had full lips too, that were the colour of berries but she was forever chewing and biting on it whenever she was nervous. She had a small nose that luckily made her face look proportioned, especially with what she thought was a big forehead. Luckily, none of her other sister's seemed to think she had a big forehead, so perhaps she was mistaken.

She was fairly tall, and unfortunately that made her slightly awkward and a bit clumsy. She was willowy, but not as graceful as she would have liked. She could barely stay balanced whenever she curtseyed. She had a thin body, with bellow average breasts, and slightly narrow hips. She thought she had a figure of a child, but when she actually looked at one she realized she was just over thinking things and she had more of a womanly body than she knew.

The door opened to the room and Isabelle, her step-sister, came in looking annoyingly smug. She took one look at Estella's bloodshot eyes and bags under them, as well as how tired she looked and Isabelle only snickered "Well, don't you just look awful. Honestly, you look absolutely pathetic!"

Estella only looked down at her hands and said nothing. She didn't want to start anything, and usually when someone said something like that to her she shut right up and didn't make a sound. Yet, in her head she was throwing back a hundred come-backs and insults back at Isabelle. However, she just didn't have the confidence to say any of them out loud.

"She's obviously just tired." Wendlyn shot back, and Estella almost had to roll her eyes at herself. A child was doing her battles for her, and there she was, a woman of twenty.

"We'll have her looking like herself and back to normal soon."

Isabelle only scoffed, "Well that's not much of an improvement then."

Estella bit her tongue and still remained silent as Olive continued to do her hair.

"Do you want to wear the green or the grey dress?" Violet asked.

"Grey, please." Estella said. The grey was nothing special, just a long sleeve woollen dress.

She quickly put on her dress, not wanting the cold a nippy air to wash over her body any longer than it had to. She really did hate the cold. Isabelle did her hair tentatively in the mirror, her eyes glancing at Estella every now and then. She didn't know exactly why Isabelle was always so hostile towards her, but ever since day one the two of them had been at each other's throats because of their indifferences.

They all seemed to notice what kind of a mood Estella was in. She usually was fairly quiet, but that day it was almost as though she was a mere shadow of herself. Olive gave her a sad smile, and it was then that she noticed the daisy behind her sisters ear. "Here," Olive took it from her own hair and placed in in her older sisters. Her large brown doe eyes light up as she set the flower in the perfect spot. She smiled, showing her vibrant white teeth, and she then squeezed Estella's shoulders. "Everyone should look beautiful on their name-day." And with that comment, Estella was able to muster a small smile at her sisters sweet words.

* * *

_Thwack_!

Robb dropped his dull tourney blade as soon as Jon's came in contact with his hand. He cursed in that moment as pain exploded, and he quickly tried to shake it off.

"Seven hells Jon!" He grimaced, gripping his hand hard and trying to ease some of the pain.

His dark haired bastard brother smirked like a smug little child. "Should have been paying attention."

Robb could hear Arya's laugher from where she was watching the two of them spar. She was sitting in the wooden post near by in a rather unlady like fashion and eating a juicy red apple she probably stole from the kitchens,

Robb shook his head, wondering what had gotten into him. He usually was so well guarded, he rarely ever let hits in.

"You seem distracted!" Arya called out "I could even beat you right now."

"Shut up Arya, or I'll tell mother you're skipping sewing to watch us." He snapped at her in rather hostile matter "This isn't a spectacle sport."

She only held her hands up in a surrendering matter, wondering what could have possibly gotten into her older brother. "Someone's in a bad mood," She muttered under her breath,

"She's right, you know." Jon agreed, noticing as well that Robb wasn't as focused as usual. "Where's you're head at?"

Robb only sighed, not saying a word. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not wanting to actually vocalize what was wrong. Every year he had the same problem, and as more time past he felt as though it was silly that it still bothered him. Theon said to get over it. But then again, Theon didn't understand...

Realization dawned on Jon. "It's today, isn't it?" He asked him tentatively, knowing that Robb hated talking about it. It had always been a sensitive topic for him.

Robb nodded. He was silent for a moment until he spoke up. "It's been six years."

"I know," Jon looked at him sympathetically. "I miss her too, Robb."

There was no way Jon could understand what he was feeling though. Each year he felt the memory of her fading, and he hated himself for that. He had promised he'd never forget her, but as time went on he couldn't even remember her face. And obviously, seeing her father every day along with her Uncle Jory didn't help.

Robb hated that he couldn't remember her smile, or the way her hazel eyes used to sparkle. He hated how he couldn't remember her soft, sweet, gentle, voice. He hated that he couldn't recall the patterns her freckles were in, or how she looked with a light flush on her face. He couldn't remember how her soft lips felt against his own, and he couldn't remember how his heart used to race whenever she was near. To Robb she was only a distant memory. The only thing he could recall about her was the sound of her laugher. It was so melodic and cheerful, and it sounded better than any other sound in the world.

"Are you taking about Estell—," Arya started

"Don't." Jon cut her off. "Don't say her name... Not today." It was an unspoken rule that no one said Estella, Olive, or Genevieve's, name on this day. No one knew why, but it was like their ghosts haunted the halls of Winterfell still. It was as though they could hear Olive's sweet laugher through the keep. Or Robb could feel Estella's warm breath on the back of his neck. It was too painful for anyone to bring any of them up on this day, and for all of their sakes, as well as Percy and Jory's, no one brought them up. And although it was only Genevieve Cassel that died that day six years ago, it felt as though Estella and Olive died with her.

"Sorry," Arya pursed her lips together "I forgot."

"Six years..." Robb shook his head in disbelief. "How am I still not over her?" It wasn't like he was still in love with her. No, Robb was only sixteen name days back then, and he didn't exactly know what he was doing. But he had been crazy for her, no one could argue that. But the love had faded long ago. He had a few women since then, but none of them could make him feel like she did.

It was just hard to forget your first love. And besides, he had lost a friend that day as well. Estella wasn't just his romantic interest. No, she was his best friend. He told her everything, and she knew him better than he knew himself. It was like a part of him went away with her when she left Winterfell.

Jon didn't know what to say to his brother, he only stared at him and exhaled deeply. "You lost a friend that day."

"It's more than that," Robb shook his head "I was there the day she was born, Jon. I remember when I was two name-days old, peering into her cradle and seeing her for the first time." He almost smiled lightly, remember how she screamed when he first saw her. He recalled thinking she was an ugly little thing, but at the same time he wanted to protect her and make her happy so she would never cry and scream like that again. "Ever since I can remember we've been best friends, and I thought it would always be like that, then one day she was just gone... Like she never even existed." Robb needed some form of closure but he feared her would never get it.

"If Sansa were here she would say it's because you and Estella are soulmates." Arya stated.

If Robb was being perfectly honest, he thought the idea of soulmates was bullshit. There were no fixed two people the gods decided that belonged with each other. There was just people, and if someone was lucky they got the chance to marry the person they loved. But that was something all too rare, and one thing Robb never expected would happen to him.

"She's not my soulmate." Robb argued, "If she was, she'd be here right now." He wanted to add that if she weren't here he wouldn't be getting married to some high-class Southern lady that he never even met.

Jon seemed to know what he was thinking though. His brother knew him too well, and he knew the other reason why Robb was such an awful mood.

"You do realize father won't make the match unless you consent, right?" Jon had the nerve to smile in that moment.

"I can't believe he's even considering it." Robb stated in disbelief. There was rumours spreading around the Keep that Robb was set to become betrothed to Audra Tyrell, the cousin to Willas, Loras, and Margaery. Her lord father Lancel Tyrell was the younger brother to Mace. All of Winterfell had been preparing for their arrival that was to happen in a few days. Of course, Robb wondered if the rumours were true. And if not? What other reason would Tyrell's could possibly come to Winterfell for?

Jon smiled "Well if worst comes to worst and the match is made, as least you'll have a pretty bride!" It was known that Margaery Tyrell was one of the most beautiful maidens of then seven realms. It was also known that her cousin Audra was very close to taking that title from her.

Robb didn't like the idea of a Southern woman as the Lady of Winterfell though. His mother was Southern, yes. But the difference between her and the Tyrell's was that she was a Tully. Tully's always had a history of being a good house. After all, their house words was "Family, Duty, Honour". The Tyrell's?... Well, they were Tyrells, and not much more needed to be said besides that. They had a history of being very vain and prideful people. They spent too much money and Robb often heard from Sir Percy, who used to body guard for Lancel Tyrell, that they ran the Reach like a joke.

"I still don't like the idea of a Tyrell as the Lady of Winterfell." Robb almost shuttered that the thought. "Just imagine what it would be like around here." He couldn't her but smile at that.

Jon laughed "I'm sure your lady wife would make you forsake all your Northern furs for Southern silks in a heart beat. And not to mention, the entire North would be undoubtedly broke after one of the balls she would throw."

Robb couldn't help but chuckle, believing that Jon's remarks were true. "I'd take a good Northern girl over a proper Southern lady any day."

Jon's smile faded as Robb said that. "The only problem is," He raised his sword, preparing for their next round of sparring, "You might not have a choice."

And for some reason those words terrified Robb.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda slow, but don't worry! Right now this is only setting the stage. I promise the next one will much more interesting.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favourite for faster updates :)**


	3. Chapter II

**Just 10 shy of 100 follows after only 2 chapters? That is seriously insane. Thank-you all so much! I'm blown away by those numbers. And thank-you SillyBridget0711, Pitt Coeur 69, Tarias, MutiaRAWR, DarylDixon'sLover, darkwolf76, and CLTex for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter! I didn't spend that much time editing because I just wanted to get this story updated since I haven't posted in awhile.**

**Sorry about the wait, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own _Game of Thrones_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire._**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Estella was careful to sneak out of the house that morning, she didn't want to speak to Rita. She walked as quietly as she could along the balls of her feet, just so she wouldn't make a sound.

However, she should have known she wouldn't have been so lucky. Rita was sitting there at the table, looking over some letters when she walked in.

The woman's almost black hair was turning grayer with each passing day, but it still didn't away from her immense beauty. She had high cheek bones, and bright blue eye's that Isabelle inherited from her. Rita's face had something elegant to it, and a smile that was able to make people do whatever it was she wanted . Yet, she reminded Estella of a snake for some reason, in the way she was so sinister and so manipulative. She hated her, and she knew Rita hated her and Olive just as much.

"Estella," Rita said with fake happiness. Her smile stretched across her face, "Happy name-day!"

Estella's face fell, and her jaw seemed to harden. She knew Rita was just rubbing it in that her mother died on this day six years prior. The smug look on her face spoke unsaid words of bitterness and despite.

Estella wouldn't let her get to her though "Thank-you, Rita." She stood up straighter as she forced the words out of her mouth.

Rita only sat back in her chair as she looked at her. The woman looked nothing like she had mothered three children, she looked as youthful as a woman her age could possibly be. She remainder slim even after she gave birth, and her body seemed to return to normal even after nursing for so long. "Just look at you," Her fake smile made Estella want to knock all her shiny white teeth out. "Nineteen name-days old," She shook her head and chuckled, "You're basically an old maid like me!" She got up out of her chair and stalked over to Estella, almost in a predatory manner. She reached up to Estella's face, who tried not to wince at Rita's touch as though she was disgusted by it, and brushed a stay tendril of hair back behind her ear. "But you're so beautiful... We should have no problem finding a husband for you soon." She smirked and as she did some wrinkles around her eye's were almost barely noticeable, showing Estella she truly was human and not some witch who never aged.

"Yes well," Estella faked being cheerful just as expertly as Rita did. "The burden of finding me a husband remains my father's."

Rita only cocked her head "Well, then he should decided quickly. You won't have that pretty face forever... You look like your mother don't you? I've never met her, obviously, but you must look like her since you look absolutely nothing like your father." Her voice held resentment for the woman she never met.

"I've been told I have her colouring." Estella admitted, but wanted to change the subject so she wasn't forced to speak of her deceased mother.

Rita's face lifted into another sinister smile and Estella could tell that whatever she had to say wouldn't be any good. "She was a whore from Pentos, wasn't she?"

Estella's facade faded and suddenly she couldn't work up the energy to fake being polite. Anger bubbled inside of her after Rita spoke, and her hands balled into fists.

"Let's hope she doesn't follow in her mother's footsteps." Isabelle's voice was heard in the mix and she stood there looking smug as though she just said something clever.

Estellas licked her lips and turned back to Rita, "Unlike your own mother," She spat hatefully "My mother was no whore. My mother was a handmaiden to a noble family in Pentos, and after she and my father married and returned back to Westeros, she was the handmaiden and companion to Lady Stark."

Rita still didn't seem impressed but she acted like she was. "Oohh! A handmaiden!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "How exciting!"

Estella only stood there staring blankly, thinking about how much she would love to slap the sinister smirk right off her stupid face. Rita's eye's sparkled with mischief, and Isabelle's slight giggle could be heard from the corner of the room where she watched. Estella felt Olive and Wendyln and Violet enter the room as well, and she suddenly wasn't in the moon to challenge Rita with all these people watching. Especially Olive, she couldn't bare for her sister to see her lose and become spineless because of Rita.

She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, "I have to go tend to the horses," Moving past her to get to the door, Estella made sure to bump Rita's shoulder as she made her way out.

Rita had something else in mind though, "Once you're finished head into the Wolf's Woods and pick some black berries. Since it's your name-day I figured I should make some of my special black-berry pie," She smiled through her clenched jaw as she stared daggers at Estella.

Estella fought the urge to roll her eye's as she moved down the stairs. Rita hasn't cooked or baked since the day she married her father. She had the hired help, Peony, do it for her while she took all the credit. Estella hurried out, unable to stand being in that house a minute longer and she opened their heavy wooden door, leaving everyone behind and slamming it shut as she exited.

She breathed in the fresh morning air, the coolness of it burned her lungs. For a moment it almost eased the emptiness inside of her. She walked past their overgrown garden that her mother used to keep in such pristine shape when she was still alive and she headed towards the barn.

She wrapped her cloak around her tighter as the cold Northern air settled to her very core and she shivered slightly. Once she entered the barn, the scent of musty hay and manure hitting her nostrils, she was surprised to see another presence in there with her. Already the two horses were hitched to the posts and were being brushed by someone and Estella frowned as the person bent down to pick at one of her Clydesdale's hooves.

"Hello?" She asked, knowing that the person in there was too young to be Gregory or Peony.

The man stood up and looked over the horses back, peering at her. He smiled once he saw her; and Estella was taken a back when she saw him.

"Happy name-day." He said, and Estella was puzzled by his presence.

"Phillip?" She asked, wondering what the black smith's son was doing in her barn, "What are you doing here?"

He flashed her a charming smile that made her knees suddenly go weak. His brown hair was tousled carelessly, but only added to his disheveled look. His big brown eye's reflected innocence, but also held a glimmer of mischief. There was no point in not admitting that Phillip was absolutely gorgeous, and his body was just a plus that added to his already perfect face. From working with his father his arms looked as though they belonged to a god, not to a boy only four years older than her.

"Olive told me it was your name-day..." He said almost bashfully, scratching at the back of his neck. "And I um... I thought I should bring you something... Or help you... Um with chores, or something like that..." He was flustered around her, Estella noted. She hadn't talked to Phillip much, mostly because he was rather brooding and quiet, and mainly kept to himself. But she had noticed his eye's on her whenever she would take a trip to Winter's Town. He would occasionally smile, and if she needed shoes for one of their horses she would sit and watch him patiently as he produced them, and occasionally make small talk. Then she would pay him for the shoes and take them to the farrier so they could be put on the horses and then she would be on her way.

Never before had he actually showed up at her farm house. She found herself wondering just when exactly he spoke to Olive, and how often it was.

Estella was flattered by the fact he came, and especially that he rmembered her name day. She was also in disbelief that he was flustered, unusually he remained so collected, and when other girls talked to him (and there was quite a few of them). It almost seemed as though it didn't faze him; but there he was, talking to her and almost unable to form a complete sentence.

"Well thank-you," Estalla said dumbly.

Phillip licked his lips and looked around frantically for something, "I also... Ugh, I brought you these." He took a bouquet of Winter Roses out and Estella was baffled.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank-you, Phillip." She smiled at him kindly. He smiled back slightly, making her stomach drop just a little bit and her heart rate speed up.

"I took the liberty of helping you with your horses as well."

She looked at her freshly groomed horses and even noted that he coated their hooves in oil. "I see that. It was very kind of you."

Phillip looked at her for a moment, a small grin on his lips before he reached out and brushed some hair away from her face and noticed the small flower in her hair. "Pretty," He said softly, his brown eye's meeting her green ones.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Estella cleared her throat, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. The two started speaking at the same time, Estella was about to tell him that she needed to go pick black berries for Rita, but Phillip went on about something else.

"I wanted to know if you—well, obviously you don't have to if you don't want to—, if you wanted to go for a ride with me some time. Or if you don't want to go for a ride we could just go for a walk... That is, if you wanted." He stuttered awkwardly again.

Estella giggled and nodded, "I would love to." It was amusing her to see his typically calm and relaxed facade break away. She found him interesting, and he was the first man she had taken an interest in since she had left Winterfell all those years ago.

"You would?" His eye's widened in disbelief.

She giggled and blushed again, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink while she nodded "Yes, I would."

Phillip smiled and seemed content, perfectly happy with just standing there with her after she agreed.

Estella's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would beat out of her chest in that moment. Her palms suddenly felt uncomfortably sweaty and she knew it was because Phillip was showing such interest to her.

She hadn't felt this way since... Since... Good gods, shouldn't couldn't even bring herself to think of his name. Every time she did it was like a shot to the heart, and she found herself missing _him_. That stupid lordling she knew had probably forgotten all about her.

Gods, she loved that boy more than she knew was humanly possible. But she was so young back then... How could she have known it was love? She couldn't remember anything of how he made her feel. She couldn't remember her chest contracting whenever he was near, or how he made her feel as though she was bursting with electricity if he even so much as brushed her hand. What was love, exactly? And how did Estella know she once felt it?

Gods, she must be out if her mind to think such things.

She suddenly felt awkward in Phillip's presence after the blue eyed boy she had known long ago once again popped in the back of her mind. Estella felt hot all over, and guilt overwhelmed her as an uncomfortable feeling swept over every inch of her. She needed air, she decided. Her stomach churned and she felt as though she would be sick from the suffocating tension she spontaneously built up.

She opened her mouth the speak and only ended up stuttering awkwardly, making her feel more embarrassed than she already did, "I-I'm sorry, but I have to pick some black berries for my step-mother." The desire to get out of that barn was overwhelming. It was like a burning feeling making it's way through her torso and spreading as though a flame had engulfed her skin and licked and danced it's way across it, igniting everything.

Phillip raised his eyebrows, making his eye's seem that much browner and, if she was being perfectly honest, that much more beautiful. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No!" She said all too quickly, knowing she just needed time to herself for the moment, "Err, um. I'm sorry... Just Rita has a specific way she wants it done..." Estella said lamely, even sounded pathetic to her own ears.

_Good one, you idiot_. She almost rolled her eye's at herself and how stupid she sounded.

Phillip looked more confused and puzzled, his face reflecting his surprise. "A specific way? To pick... Berries?" His hesitation in his voice proved he wasn't fully believing her excuse.

Estella shuffled awkwardly for a moment and looked down at her hands, inspecting her nails and replying, "She's picky..."

Phillip's confusion was once again replaced by a charming white smile when he green eye's once again met his. "Well, if that's the case then, I shan't keep you any longer."

Estella only nodded, just desperate to get away from that place, still feeling awkward and embarrassed and uncomfortable. As she turned around swiftly to make a quick escape, Phillip caught her hand. She flinched at his touch at first, but then relaxed when she saw him bring her hand to his lips and kiss it gently, like a noble would do to a proper lady. She blushed again, feeling frantic and flustered but excited at the same time by the gesture.

The slightly brush of his soft lips was enough for the butterflies in her stomach to once again flutter, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Until next time." He said charmingly, flashing her once more that irresistible smile. She wanted nothing more in that moment to kiss those lips that just brushed her hand.

Another jolt was sent though her as she once again remembered her last kiss that had taken place in a barn. She felt a chill suddenly as she recalled his softness but insistence. She remembered his hands, and where they settled on her waist. His tongue probed at her mouth, trying to get her to open more to him so the kiss could be deepened. She remembered how her heart raced, and how she felt as though she was in a dream; and she felt all numb and tingly all over. Estella figured kissing him had to be the most intoxicating thing she ever experienced. She could get drunk off his kissed faster and easier than she could ever get drunk off of wine.

She missed him so much. She missed him so much that it hurt.

With that in mind, and her brain being polluted with the thoughts of him, Estella raced out of the barn without saying another word. She felt sick and claustrophobic, as though all the walls were caving in on her all at once. She didn't know why she felt that way, she couldn't explain it... She just did. It was odd to fell such things for someone, even after six years.

The freezing air helped clear her head slightly of the fog that seemed to settle on her brain. She inhaled deeply and took in her little farm. The cobblestone house was once very beautiful and proud. It was three stories and quite large for a farm, with large windows boarded that could be closed and folded over them in the winter. The garden, that was currently dead, surround the house. On their property was a wall made of stone that ended at her waist, and it opened at the base where carriages and horses could ride though.

A chicken coop was over in the corner, and Estella glared when she saw Olive watching her rather closely with a mischievous look sparkling in her eye's. She held a basket in her hand and she tossed it's content around the closed off area so the chickens could eat. Estella paced over, straightening her posture and walking towards her sister.

"Who are the flowers from?" Olive asked nonchalantly as she scattered corn bits on the cold ground to feed to the chickens.

"Phillip" Estella pursed her lips together and crossed her arms. "He was here because he found out it was my name-day."

Olive's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. She looked as innocent as could be, and her mouth opened in a wide 'O'. "How sweet! I wonder how he knew what day it was."

"Oh, stop playing so innocent. I know underneath that sweet grin is a smug smile just waiting to come out!" Estella smirked, her lips upturning ever so slightly as she looked at her dark-haired little sister. "I already know it was you who told him. So you can quit the act."

Olive giggled gently, covering her mouth with her hand, still looking sweet and innocent. "Guilty!" She laughed.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell people it was my name-day from now on." She insisted.

Olive's shoulder shrunk and her face reflected horror. "But he's so handsome! Surely you're happy he paid you a visit?"

"'But' nothing! You know how I feel about name-days." She told her and pursed her lips. Estella became curious and her eyes narrowed at the you her girl. "Besides, I didn't even know you talked to Phillip."

Olive smirked "I talk to him all the time whenever we visit Winter's Town. He asks about you a lot. I think he wants to court you..."

"He doesn't," She assured her, shifting the weight and putting her hand on her hips. "He's just being nice."

Olive gazed dreamily, "Can you imagine if you two got married? He'd be such a good husband."

Estella's smile faded and she cleared her throat awkwardly once marriage was thrown into the conversation. She knew she'd have to get married soon, after all she was nineteen and she knew girls who had married as soon as they flowered at twelve years old. But her father had been in no rush to get her out of the house just yet, and Estella was thankful for it.

"Sorry," Olive noticed her sister's fallen expression. "I won't mention it again," She said thoughtfully.

"Alright, now give me that basket. I need to pick berries for Rita." Estella held out her hand and Olive rolled her eye's and walked over to give it to her.

"He would be a good match though. Think about that. He fancies you quite a bit." Olive said gently in a quiet tone as she passed Estella the basket.

She only nodded, trying to push out the entire notion of the idea of marriage. She passed Olive the flowers that Phillip gave to her and told her to put them in the house when she got the chance; and she set off to be alone with her thoughts.

Deep down she knew Olive was right. Phillip was a good man, and he made good money with his fathers bushiness that would be passed onto him one day.

But still something held her back. He was kind, and obviously cared about her enough to bring her flowers on her name-day. He was indeed very attractive, with broad shoulders and a muscular body. A strong jawline, and big brown eyes. There was something about those eyes though... Something that she didn't like about them.

They weren't blue. And Phillip, no matter how good of a man he was, wasn't who she truly wanted and longed for.

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review, follow, and favourite and I'll update faster! :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**


	4. Chapter III

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I promise I'll try to post more regularly from now on! Thank-you Oliveithurbide, klandgraf2007, HeavenlyKitten, ZabuzasGirl, darkwolf76, MutiaRAWR, and CLTex, for the fantastic reviews! They're very much appreciated.**

**I didn't really do a thorough job of editing of this chapter, so just keep in mind there are most likely tons of little mistakes I missed.**

**Disclaimer: Let's just assume for the rest of this fic that I am not George R. R. Martin and I do not own A Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

**I would like to warn my readers that this chapter does have some triggering material involving attempted sexual assault, as well as mild gore. I just thought I should give you all a fair warning, considering it's both the polite and right thing to do.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Robb groaned frustratedly as his spear missed the stag by only a few inches. Disappointment filled him when he realized he should have had made that shot easily. The stag leapt to the left, further into the woods. It's long strides carried it quickly and he knew they would lose it soon if they couldn't keep up. Robb urged his horse to his spear that was lodged deep into a tree so he could retrieve it and catch up to his father, Jon, and Sir Roderick.

"Pathetic," Theon tsked his head at Robb as he watched him yank the spear out of the rotted bark of an old tree. "You should have had that one easily," He chastised his friend like he was a small child.

Robb scowled, "Next time." He assured the older boy.

"Well, then we better catch up to the rest of the party. I don't know about you, but I don't want your bastard brother taking all the glory and bringing the stag down." Theon and Jon had never gotten along. No one knew why exactly, it was just that they never really connected. The only thing they shared in common was Robb, and that was it. Jon thought Theon was obnoxious, egotistical, and immature. While Theon thought Jon was boring and dull and 'had a stick up his ass' most of the time. Robb wished his closest friend and brother would get along, but then again, he rarely ever got what he wished for.

"Don't be jealous just because Jon's better at hunting than you," Robb teased Theon and he noticed the way the Iron Islander scowled and rolled his eye's in an annoyed manner.

"I'm meant to be captaining a ship, not hunting stags in the Wolf's Wood," He protested.

Robb said nothing in reply. Only looked around at the scenery and took a deep breath in. Unlike Theon, who never felt like the North was his home, Robb knew he belonged here. He was born in Riverrun, in the South, but here was his home. The North. The Wolf's Wood had always been one of his favourite places, with lush green forestry and it's rolling terrain. It was beautiful, and the further one ventured into it the more mysterious the woods became. The trees became darker and something was in the air that had traces of the old magic left in it. Some of the trees were so old that they had grown so high and so wide that it was nearly impossible to cut them down. He was curious just what those trees had seen over it's years. Magic, wars, times of peace, and hundreds and hundreds of years of history.

With being in a forest as old as the Wolf's Wood, it caused Robb to think. There was no such certainty as immortality in the lives of men. Men were born into the world, some as smallfolk and peasants, soldiers, others as nobles and minor lords, and some were born Kings. But it didn't matter their rank, because it wouldn't last. No, the one thing that would extend into forever was the land. The Realms. Soon Robb would be long forgotten after he became lord after his father, and he would be returned to the dust which he came. But his impact and legacy on the North would last after him. Maybe a few years after he died people would still live by what he set up, and maybe even a few centuries. But however long it lasted, what was important was the impact he made and examples he set for future lords.

"You alright?" Theon asked him, his eye's looking at him curiously after he noticed his silence.

"Just thinking... I feel better for some reason." Just inhaling the fresh air and getting away from the Keep was doing him good. He could feel his horse angsty underneath him, the beast wanting to break free and run.

Robb sympathized with the animal since he knew what it was like to feel restrained. His whole life he had been conditioned to be Lord of Winterfell. Of course, he knew how lucky he was. But the responsibility scared him, and be knew he had a duty to his people and to the North. His honour would make him fulfill that duty, even if it wasn't something he didn't particularly want to do, such as marry a Tyrell girl. But as Jon said, he didn't have much of a choice when it came to that.

Theon raised his brow, confused. "Where you not feeling well before?"

Robb sighed as he looked around, and urged his horse to walk forward. "What have you heard about Audra Tyrell?"

Theon only shook his head and pursed his lips together "Not much. Only a few rumours here and there. Apparently she's beautiful, like her cousin Margaery. I also heard there was some scandal she was involved in..." His mouth upturned in a mischievous smirk.

"Scandal? What kind of scandal?"

Theon followed closely on his horse, the both of them forgetting about the rest of their party that had went of chasing the stag. Robb wasn't in the mood to hunt anyway, as long as he was far away from the Keep and he could forget everything for only a few moments he would be satisfied.

"A few moons ago I heard some talk that she was caught with her sworn sword in her bed. Her family swears she's a maiden, but still... I don't believe it, not after someone apparently walked in on them just before they were about to go at it."

Robb's mouth turned into a scowl. He sighed, knowing it would be best to disassociate House Stark with House Tyrell. Theon only scoffed, "I would love to get a piece of that Tyrell girl. Something tells me she's a slight bit of a harlot if she was caught with her sworn shield." Theon winked.

Robb was puzzled though, and he felt a little at a loss upon hearing all this. "What happened to him?"

"What happened to who?"

"The sworn shield."

Theon only shrugged and looked around "Don't know. Don't care either. My guess is that Lord Lancel sent the poor bloke far away, so Audra would never see him again."

Robb felt numb. For some reason the news troubled him and got him thinking about things we normally wouldn't think about. "What if they loved each other?"

The Iron Islander's huff was audible, showing he was getting fed up with the young heirs questions. "Who knows? Perhaps they did. Or perhaps they just wanted a good fuck. Doesn't matter now though, does it? He's sent away and she'll never see him again. Seven hells! Old Lancel probably had his body dumped somewhere and just told everyone that the guard was sent away, just to persevere his own image to the public."

Robb felt sorry for Audra suddenly. Then he realized that perhaps, if they would become betrothed, she didn't want to marry him anymore than he wanted to marry her. "It's sad, they couldn't be together just because she was born a noble lady, and him, possibly a poor farm boy who thought he could make something of himself by becoming a Tyrell guard."

"Sounds like something that happened between a Lordling and a guards daughter that around here." He cocked his eyebrow at Robb. Robb looked darkly at Theon, silently glaring daggers at him. "Noble folk don't marry people from lower classes; it's just the way the world works." Theon's voice didn't sound all the sympathetic. "What's gotten into your anyway? Snow said you were distracted and acting strange but I didn't know it was this bad. This is all because of Estella?"

Robb winced when he said her name. It took it like a cut to the throat, as though the name was deadly. He turned to Theon and saw the look on his face, he didn't look smug or as though he was snickering. But he also didn't look like he particularly cared either. His face remained stonic as he looked at his friend "No," He lied.

"Then why are you acting like you've got your head up your ass? I've never seen you so distracted."

Robb shrugged and looked out into the rest of the woods "Don't know." He wondered suddenly where his father had gone off to, and if he or Jon, or Sir Roderick, had caught the stag yet. They weren't too far off from them, but Robb didn't want to lose them or take too long to catch up.

"Well, I know what will cure you instantly." Theon smiled, lighting up as he spoke. The excited expression on his face was enough to cheer Robb up even just slightly. For some reason Theon's mood was always contagious.

"Oh? Do you?" Robb laughed, watching his friends excitement spread over him.

"Whores! Whores makes any situation better. The only way to deal with your sorrows is by burying yourself in the cunt of a woman." Theon had a mischievous look in his eye as he spoke. He made his horse walk on so he was closer to Robb. "Hells, fuck them all and you'll be happiest man in this frozen wasteland."

Robb wished Theon had a better solution than taking a tumble with a whore in between the sheets to get him to act like himself again. He chuckled and shook his head in disagreement, "I don't think me getting laid will fix anything, Theon."

Theon's eyes widened and he looked at his friend with a shocked expression and as though he was almost offended. "Of course it will! It'll fix everything! I promise, one night of fucking with Ros, you'll be back to your good old self. You need to lose your virginity at some point, Robb."

Robb scowled and looked away, focusing on anything but Theon so he wouldn't seem him lie. "I'm _not_ a virgin."

Theon laughed and It caused Robb to scowl even more. Suddenly, all he wanted was to punch his teeth out. He knew that would indeed make him feel better almost instantly. "Yes you are! I know that you've never actually fucked any of the girls whenever I take you to the whorehouse. Trust me, whores can't keep a secret. Are you sure you don't prefer the company of men?" Theon teased with a stupid look on his face.

"I happen to love the company of women. Very much actually! I just don't think fucking a whore and using them as an outlet whenever something is wrong is the right thing to do. Besides, you know my father, I would never hear the end of it from him if he found out."

Theon only shook his head. "You're not a man until you've fucked your first woman, Robb. What is it with you Starks and your bloody honour? I swear that your honour will be the death of you."

Robb chuckled and urged his horse on, sending it in the direction the rest of the hunting party. "And your lack thereof will be yours!" He called out, laughing while he did so, relived to be leaving Theon in the dust.

* * *

As Estella continued to walk though the forest she cursed Rita out under her breath. Of course she would send her for the one particular berry that she would have to trek for miles looking for. No matter where she looked Estella couldn't seem to find one black berry bush. She passed hundreds of strawberries, blue berries, and raspberries, but not one black berry was in sight.

At this point Estella was already past freezing and the further she walked she began to wish she brought the leather gloves her father got her for her name-day last year, her hands were getting cold.

She huffed heavily as she jumped over a long. Her eyes widened when she heard a tear and she wanted to cry in frustration. Her dress had snagged on a stick. She sighed as she began to pull it out, trying not to damage the skirt anymore. After all, Peony did take quite a long time to make the dress for her. She managed to get the dress free and she shook her head, knowing it would be far easier if women just wore trousers like men. It would make walking through the woods much easier, that was for sure.

As she walked she took in her surroundings. All the green trees made her smile as she walked past them. The chipmunks and squirrels yipped at her as she waked by and the birds sang their beautiful little songs to each other. The North, although a frigid and cold place, was actually very beautiful. She would prefer seeing lush forestry and green over the barren deserts of Dorne any day.

She was careful with her footing when she would come across a mossy area with her feet, she was afraid she would slip like she had a hundred times before. There was no sunshine, only a slight rain and mistiness, making the already cold air colder than it already was. Her hair stuck to her face from the moisture and her skin was sticky from the little bits of rain that fell from the trees. She needed to get back soon, or she knew she would catch her death out here. She had pneumonia before and almost lost her life to it. Needless to say, Estella did not want to experience that again anytime soon.

She walked for about ten more minutes until she finally found a blackberry bush. She smiled and set her basket down while she began picking them, throwing them in her basket quickly. She wanted noting more than to get in doors and sit by the fire in her house and read. Her father had brought her a couple books from Winterfell's library when he visited her awhile back. She had finished nearly all of them, but she had one left. She had saved a_ Dance of Dragons _for last; since it seemed the most intriguing. She always loved learning about subjects such as that. She loved hearing about the Targaryens and houses of old, of places she's never been, and things she's never seen. It

Her hands were soon stained purple from picking the berries but she continued away, getting nearly half of her basket. It was then she heard the crunching of leaves, far too noisy to be any animal. Suddenly she knew she wasn't alone. She frowned and looked up, trying to discover the source of the noise. It was silent for a moment, all she heard was the rush of a near by creek and the birds singing their soft tunes.

And there it was again. Sticks were being crushed under human's feet and it was then she heard the voices. She saw two large men drunkenly walking through the forest, being rather obnoxious and loud. Just by looking at them she knew they were bad news.

She frowned as she saw them, they hadn't noticed her yet and she decided all they were trouble. They were probably apart of a the band of looters and bandits that had been preying on the smallfolk around here for years. Lord Statk had provided justice to the few that had been caught, and he sent their heads rolling. But it was a large band, and not all of them had been brought to justice. Estella knew she had to sneak away quietly before they noticed her. Her heart raced as she silently lurked through the forest, desperately trying to not be noticed.

The men still came and they hollered and drank more, tilting their wine sacks back and chugging large gulps. She backed away from where she was, feeling lucky that they didn't see her yet. She tried to back away more into the concealment of trees, knowing it would provide cover for her as she left quietly.

Estella bumped into a solid mass and turned around, gasping in shock. "Well well well," The man chuckled and gripped her wrist hard as she tried to back away. "What do we have here?" She struggled in his grasp and he only laughed and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. His teeth were black and his smile was sinister looking and he had a wicked scar trailing from his scalp over his eye all the way down to his chin.

"Boys! Come see what I found lurking in the woods!" He called out to the other men and they came over, still hollering and laughing.

"What's your name?" He asked her, taking a strand of her long, dark hair and twisting it.

"Isabelle," She swallowed, lying as she told them her step-sisters name.

"Are you lost, Isabelle?" He asked her, his grip tightening on her wrist and causing her to wince.

"N-no!" She shook her head, stuttering in fear "My father is with me, we were just looking for some lost arrows by brother was shooting." She lied again, hoping he couldn't hear the fear that made her voice shake. She wished she was braver, stronger, and smarter than she actually was. Perhaps then she would be able to get out of this situation. But there was nothing she could do, and there was no one around to hear her scream. Estella knew how this would end.

The man looked around, obviously searching for her father and anyone else she might be with. "I don't see him." He smirked.

"He's here." She said barely above a whisper, unable to mutter anything louder in fear he would truly see how terrified she was.

"Oh! You caught a pretty one." One of the men yelled as they came in view. He was younger than the other one, but still just as wicked looking. Her had something reflect in his eye that told her he had something evil in him.

"Aye, I did." The man nodded and she struggled more, trying to get away. But his iron like grip didn't loosen, and she struggled with no chance of him releasing her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" One of the men came behind her so she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and ran he ran his hands up and down her waist.

"Isabelle, she said." The man said and the other one, not touching her but standing a little to the side smirked.

"Please, just let me go." She was almost in tears. "My father will be back at any moment, and he won't be happy you're touching me." She whimpered.

"I don't see any father," The one behind her said, looking around.

"He works as a guard for Lord Stark, none of them will be happy, and I'm sure Lord Stark wouldn't mind taking your heads." She threatened, more power enforcing her voice as her adrenaline rushed.

"Lord Stark," The one holding the wrist spat, "You think we gave a fuck about him? Or who your father is?" He growled.

She felt the man behind her press against her ass, his hands going lower and lower from her waist, pulling her skirts up.

"Let. Me. Go." She growled, trying one last attempt to be strong. "I've seen your faces. As soon as you finish with me I'll run to Winterfell and tell Lord Stark what happened. You'll be sent to the chopping block!" Estella tried to scare them into letting her go, and not doing what they planned to do to her first.

"She's right, she's seen our faces." The sinister one looked at his companions and said. He only shrugged then "That means we'll have to kill her once we finish." His sick smile grew as fear settled in her heart. It was then Estella began to really struggle and the screaming began.

"I'll get you nice a warmed up first," He promised "That way it won't hurt as much if you're a virgin." He kissed her neck, "Now be a good girl and lie down on your back and spread your legs for me."

She elbowed the man behind her in the face, he yelled in pain and she pushed herself away from the man holding her wrist. In his shock he let go and she ran as fast as she could.

The man to the side didn't let her get far. She screamed and fought, kicking and punching. The other two grabbed her trying to force her on the ground as she screamed more and thrashed around.

"Bitch!" The one yelled as blood gushed down his face. "Hold her down boys!"

He struck her hard across the face and she fell to the ground, her eyesight was blurry and her head rung. Her arms were pinned down as she screamed and cried. Her face stung as blood ran down her nose and she kicked and fought. She wouldn't let this happen to her, she would fight until she could not last a second longer.

One man held her arms as another had her legs pinned down from kicking and screaming. The one with blood on his face, the one she elbowed, was standing while trying to undo his trousers as her skirt was forced up, exposing her. She screamed and screamed, fighting as hard as she could.

He only chuckled as he got between her legs and gripped her hips. She spat in the man's face and she was punched in the gut and hit across the face again by the man on top of her. She coughed, trying to catch her breath as she felt like she was suffocating. Her ribs hurt from the punch and she couldn't seem to intake enough air, as though she were drowning.

"You'll enjoy it more if you stop struggling." He chuckled. She only heard his muffled voice as her ears rang and she coughed up some more. The ringing in her head only made everything ache, and she shut her eyes trying to think of something else.

She tried to think of something, anything, that would distract her from what was about to happen. Her chest hurt and she felt as though she was being electrocuted from the anticipation. Fear raced through her entire being, and she urged herself to focus on something other than what was happening to her.

_The main thing she remembered was her white dress. The way it blew in the wind behind her. It flew in every direction as she stood there in the middle of the field. Her hair was back in a simple braid, but most of it was falling out from the wind thrashing so violently. She remembered how her hair and parts of the fabric of her sleeve caressed her face as she tried to move a few tendrils out of her eyes and tuck them behind her ear. The long grass was also blowing, and she could feel them brushing against her feet. The sound of it filled her ears, of the little whisps hitting each other and blowing in the wind. She was thirteen name-days old, and she recalled how the grass was turning golden with the passing of the seasons. The summer was ending in the North, and soon Winter would be upon them. But it was still warm enough that she didn't need to wear her large furs yet._

_She remembered how the wind blew so hard she was afraid she would begin to blow away with it. That the wind would pick her up and pull her for miles and miles, away from Winterfell and away from her father and mother. Estella thought it would be an adventure, to see the world from above. She imagined what it would be like to ride a dragon, and to sit on its back and see everything below that was so small. She wanted to see the ocean more than anything. From the way her mother described it, it was quite beautiful. She wanted to see the Rocky shores of Casterly Rock, the large city of King's Landing and the Red Keep. She wanted to see a thunderstorms grace the sky and lighting fall the the earth at Storms End. She wanted to sail the Narrow Sea so she could witness a Dothraki tribesman race across the planes on one of their legendary horses._

_But Estella was here, in Winterfell. Not that she minded it all that much. Sure, it was freezing most of the time and that's when she hated it. But at times like this, she adored it. It was peaceful, and it was like she was drowning in a golden ocean of tall billowing grass. The sun hit it on just the right angles, almost making it glimmer in the light. It would be almost time for harvest soon, and then all the festivals would begin. She would be laughing all night and she wouldn't stop dancing until the sun had risen. She would drink until she had her fill, and she would joke and be merry with her sister and the Stark children. She would then sit by the fire and wait as it warmed her bones, filling her body with renewed energy._

_She turned to her side to see a boy staring are her. Her hair was still blowing in the wind, whipping around her. He had a silly smile on his face, that made her want to smile as well. His big blue eyes watched her with amusement and he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of yours that makes you lose yourself so often."_

_Estella shrugged, looking at the boy two years older than her. "Nothing, I suppose."_

_Robb pressed his lips together and smirked "It must be something," he came over to her and pressed his thumb to her forehead "You get this crease right there when you concentrate hard."_

_"I'm just thinking." Estella responded, a light smile on her freckled face._

_"About?" His voice was curious._

_She looked out at the field of grass again and asked "What do you think the ocean looks like?"_

_Robb only shrugged and cocked his eyebrow up. "I don't know. Big? Blue? Windy? I've never been there. But I bet there lots of sand that gets all in your clothes and you track it around wherever you go for the rest of the day." He chuckled._

_She nodded towards the large field "I like to imagine it looks something like this. Violent, then calm. The wind whipping the waves in every direction. Even the grass glimmers from the sun, just like I suspect the water does. It stretches out for miles, just like this field does. And I bet its the most beautiful colour of blue you've ever seen." As she spoke she turned and looked in Robb's eyes. She immediately wanted to take back that last sentence she spoke, because she knew there couldn't possibly be any shade of blue more beautiful than the one she was staring into._

_Robb stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. Then he finally spoke up "I wish I could see things as you do." His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment, focusing on the dark shade of them as he recalled what they felt like against his own lips._

_"Why?" She smiled_

_Robb leaned in before he spoke softly in a sweet tone. She felt his warm breath on his skin as smirk on his mouth and a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "Because then I'd finally understand how a crazy lunatic thinks."_

_Estella rolled her eyes, a large grin on plastered on her face and she pushed him away playfully and took off running through the never-ending field._

The pain Estella anticipated between her legs never came. Instead, what brought Estella back to the horrid reality she was in; was that she felt something warm, wet, and sticky drip onto her face and down her cheek. Her eyes shot open and for some reason her arms were released for one of the attackers hold and she reached up touched what was on her skin. She didn't know what she was expecting, but when looked at her fingers and she saw it was dark red with blood. But not her blood. She gasped as she could make out her one attacker shot with an arrow, straight through the chest. The one between her legs was tackled by a man with a sword and ripped off of her.

She rolled on her stomach she she heard screaming from her attackers all over. She heard swords slashing through flesh, and men shouting in agony as they bled out. She got to her hands and knees and vomited as she held her stomach. She tried to block out all that was happening behind her, but she could smell the metally iron scent of spilt blood in the air.

Her vision still was faded in and out and her breathing was still laboured. The screaming was finally stopped and she stood up the best she could, with help from a tree as she gripped onto the branches as though her life depended on it. Her legs felt like heavy lead and she could barely move them, all her actions seemed drawn out and slow, as though she was moving through syrup.

She turned to the scene and saw five men, but not the ones that attacked her. No, the ones that attacked her lay bloodied on the ground. Some of their appendages laid spilling out of them, soaking the ground with crimson liquid, salting the earth so it couldn't grow anything for years to come.

Four men were still on their horses, the older one with harsh look in his eye saw her and a flash of recognition appeared on his face. His look softened as he peered down on her. Another one was coated in blood, and he had eyes like the older man did, harsh and unnerving. For a second it almost looked like her muttered her name as recognition also hit him, causing his mouth to fall softly agape. Another young man one with a bow looked at her with pity in his expression, and the oldest man with white hair and a braided beard fixated on her with no recognizable emotion.

The last man coming towards her was on foot. He was the one who tackled the one who was about to take her.

She looked at her saviour and he held her before she collapsed to the ground. Her vision almost completely going dark. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice still muffled. It sounded strange, as though she had heard it once before in a dream.

She shook her head and looked in his blue eyes. He was beautiful, he really was. His was tall and built, with auburn hair and eyes more blue than anything she's ever seen before.

"Are you alright?" He asked her again.

She coughed more and more until she could hardly breathe. Her ribs hurt so much and she felt as though all the air was exiting out of her lungs.

"Robb, take her to Maester Luwin," The older man said and she finally recognized the voice. She had heard it before in Winterfell, so long ago that it almost felt multiple lifetimes had passed. "Theon, Ser Roderick, Jon, and I will look for anymore bandits that could have possibly been with these men." He said and the man who held her picked her up and nodded.

Her hand one arm under the legs and another at the small of her back as he carried her bridal style. Her face was in the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent and found he smelled like leather and cedar. For some reason it oddly calmed her racing mind.

"You're alright," He promised gently "I'm taking you back to Winterfell."

And all she remembered as the darkness washed over her was the calming sound of his voice, promising her she would be alright. It calmed her like a lullaby lulling her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**One thing I will never fully write in my stories is rape. I think there's too much of that in the Game of Thrones series in particular, and I will ever actually let that happen to my character's. So if any of you are worried for future chapters, there's no need to be. Anyway, I just wanted to put that out there so you guys know there will not be any further material like this in anymore posts. Thats all I have to say! Thank-you all for reading and I'm hoping I'll be able to update more regularly.**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow and favourite! Your support means a lot!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Thank-you CLTex, HeavenlyKitten, and Oliveithurbide for the reviews! Also, I am now past 100 follows! So thank-you for making that happen! This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise I'll make up for it in future chapters to come. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Estella lay unconscious on Maester Luwin's table in only a thin shift. Beside her, Robb sat with concern and anticipation racing through studied her and didn't let his eye's waver from her face for even a second. He feared that if he focused on anything but her, she would disappear, and he would have imagined the entire thing. He couldn't believe that after so many years, Estella Cassel was back in his home. Disbelief still filled him as he felt as though he were in a dream.

She was shockingly beautiful, even more so than he remembered. Her skin was darker than he used to recall, like she had a permanent tan. Her freckles were more prominent, littering her face as though they were patterns and constellations. Her small nose graced her face perfectly, even though it was gushing blood only moments ago before he brought her to see the Maester. Her cheek bones were prominent, giving her face an elegant look. Her long, dark, brown, hair fell in soft curls. She was much older since the last time Robb had seen her. He thought she was beautiful back then, compared to what she looked like now, what she used to be was only a fraction of beauty. She had an ethereal look to her, and each moment Robb stared he grew more and more convinced that she couldn't be real. Surely, no woman who looked as she did could ever actually exist.

Robb saw very little flaws on her. He smiled only slightly as she noticed the scar above her right eyebrow. He recalled how she got it, and how when she was eight name-days old, she fell from the tree she was concealed in during a game of hide-and-go-seek. Luckily, the cut above her eyebrow was the only injury that had befallen her.

Jon received most of the damage, since he was the unfortunate one she had fallen upon and knocked to the ground. Robb almost laughed as he remembered how Jon had howled in pain and rolled around clutching himself because Estella's knee had come in contact between his legs as he attempted to catch her.

But her scar wasn't the only flaw on her face at the moment. Robb's mouth twisted into a scowl as he looked at the nasty black bruise forming under her eye were one of her attackers must have struck her. She had bruises in the shape of finger marks on her neck as well, where they tried to strangle her. Anger bubbled inside of him the more he thought about what had happened in the woods.

After Maester Luwin had inspected the rest of her and assessed the damaged he told Robb some of her ribs were bruised from their fists. When Robb asked what else they had done to her, his voice had shook with fear, worried they might have done something worse. Maester Luwin assured him that her maidenhead was still intact, and she was not raped. Robb breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. He knew that if she had been fully assaulted Estella would never again be whole after such a sacred part of her was taken against her will. It would have destroyed her. Robb found himself wondering what type of a man could possibly ever force himself upon a woman. He then decided that no real man would ever do such a thing, only cowards would do something so low and horrible.

As she laid there against the cold wooden surface of Maester Luwin's table, Robb continued to study her. He watched as her chest rose up and down as she breathed steadily. He watched as her face had a peaceful look set upon it, almost like she was sleeping. Her eyelashes fluttered every so often and each time they did Robb's anticipation grew as he wondered if she would wake up. He didn't even know what he would do should she wake. He hadn't exactly mentally prepared himself for that yet. Robb hadn't the slightest clue what he would say to her, and let alone how to act around her. He figured he would cross that bridge when he got ti it.

He fixated on every little aspect of her, such as how her freckles were scattered upon her nose and most of her face, but she also had some along the back of her shoulders and chest as well. He noticed the blue veins of her hands, and how dainty and small they were. He noticed the gentle curve of her neck, and the hollow crevice of her throat. he noticed the way her hair fell in it's soft waves, and how he wanted nothing more than the run his hands through it. He took in her scent, realizing she smelled like lavender and vanilla, just as she did all those years before. Lastly, he focused on her lips, trying to recall the feeling of them. They looked soft, but he could hardly remember.

It pained him to think he could hardly remember what being with her felt like. He couldn't remember how his heart used to race whenever she so much as looked at him. He couldn't remember how even after months, and months, of being together he still got nervous whenever he reached to take her hand in his own. He couldn't recall the rush she used to give him; or the happiness she brought. Robb's heart ached as he watched her, knowing she was finally there with him, but they no longer were friends. They weren't lovers like they used to be either. No, they were strangers and nothing more. Staggers who used to have a history, yes. But strangers none the less.

Robb fixated his gaze upon her gentle hands again. He couldn't even remember the last time he held them. He wanted to feel them again, their soft touch and light grasp as his fingers interlocked with her's. Robb wanted to hold her hand in that moment, so she knew he was there with her. But he decided against it. He didn't want to frighten her once she woke up. She would be panicked enough and most likely confused about where she was and what happened.

"You're staring at that girl as though she'll disappear if you look away." Maester Luwin chuckled as he looked at the young lording who was intently focused on the unconscious girl laying upon the cold wooden medical table.

Robb shook his head in disbelief. "She just doesn't seem real. I'm worried if I look away it'll all have been a dream."

The old man knew the look in Robb's eye. He saw how he studied her as though she were some fallen star from the heavens. "It's been six years since you two have seen each other last."

"It's been a long time." Robb agreed, his eye's not leaving her even for a second.

The Maester cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, trying not to smirk as he spoke. "I recall catching you two on multiple accounts kissing in the stables."

Robb's face turned slightly red at the mention of that. Maester Luwin tried not to chuckle but failed and voiced his amusement slightly. "As I said, six hears have passed. By the way you're looking at her, no doubt your attraction to her has dulled in anyway... But you must be careful, Robb. You are basically strangers to each other. I know you still feel something for her, even after all this time I can see it. But you are the Lord of Winterfell's heir, and she is only a guard's daughter."

"I know." Was all Robb said with a slight tone of annoyance laced in his voice. "And you're wrong, Maester." It was then Robb turned his gaze from Estella. He looked at the old man and spoke seriously. "I feel nothing for her besides concern at this point. I know my duty." His hard stare softened and he focused on the young girl once again. "And besides, both of us feeling the same way after all this time is highly unlikely." And even if there was a small chance she had never gotten over him either, she and Robb could never be together. Robb would marry some fancy noble woman who would become the Lady of Winterfell and give him heirs. Estella would marry someone else, perhaps a knight or a well off merchant, if she was lucky.

Maester Luwin only pursed his lips and watched the two in silence "I'll leave you now. When she wakes she may be slightly confused so you will likely have to explain to her what happened. Try to tell her in the most gentle way possible."

Robb nodded in understanding, signalling it was the Maester's time to leave the two of them alone. The less people around Estella when she woke would be better, that way she wouldn't feel crowded or panicked.

So many years had passed since Robb had last seen Estella. Back then she was only beginning to become a woman. Now, she was a woman fully grown and it was obvious how long it had been since the two had last seen each other. Gods, it had been so long. He remembered how as a little girl her head always seemed too round, her cheeks too fat, her teeth too large, her body too chubby, her green eyes too beady, and her freckles seemed misplaced as though they didn't belong. But then she started changing. She got taller, and then her face became more narrow and elegant. Estella grew into her teeth, and her green eyes and freckles became a feature that Robb found beautiful. Then she slimmed out and developed hips and breasts and a waist, and it was then the boys around Winterfell and Winter's Town began to notice her. Everywhere she went regardless of their rank, age, or station, men's eyes would follow her. Robb noticed of course, and he would always become slightly annoyed. But Estella never seemed to notice, she would be blissfully unaware of the way men looked and desired her.

Robb still recalled the day everything changed for him and Estella, and he began to see her a little bit more than just the silly little girl that used to follow Jon, Theon, and himself as they played.

_Robb walked into the barn, just as he would any other day. It was warmer than it usually was, and he found himself drenched in sweat after many hours of practicing sword fighting with Sir Roderik and Jon. He wiped his brow as he entered the stables, the musky smell of stale hay hit his nose and the air became dry with all the dust and horse hair floating through it. Robb had been wondering where Estella was all evening. He hadn't seen her that morning when they were supposed to have their lessons with Maester Luwin. She had skipped it; as though it didn't even matter. At first he had thought she was in her room sick, but when he knocked and there was no answer he went in and saw no one was there._

_Later, he had seen her with Sansa, Jeyne Poole, and Beth, with Septa Mordane. However, after he said hello and smiled to her, asking her if she would watch them spar, she only looked to Septa Mordane as though she were afraid. She then gave him a curt hello and replied formally she didn't have time to watch him practice and she was much too busy, then she stalked off as though he had done something wrong._

_Robb had been left more confused than ever and he wondered for a long time what had gotten into her. When he asked Jon if she had acted strangely to him, he also said she had been short with him and quite rude. At thirteen name-days, Robb didn't know what had gotten into her. After all, he knew very little about girls. Theon, who was already fifteen, had been bedding whores in the brothel for nearly two years ever since he was Robb's age. And although Robb loved girls, he had no interest in such things yet._

_He walked into the barn determined to find out why Estella had blown them off. He was actually quite angry she had been so rude, and acted so differently than how she usually did._

_He heard a soft noise in the back of the barn, where they usually kept all the saddles. He frowned when he noticed Estella was no where to be seen, especially since she was typically around the horses at this time of day._

_Robb decided to follow the noise, and when he entered the tack room he was shocked to find Estella sitting on the floor, her body shaking as she had her head against her knees as she sat up. She was crying softly, and small tears ran down her face._

_"Estella!" Robb looked at her in shock, wondering who could have possibly hurt her. She never cried, not even when she broke her wrist after she had been thrown off a horse a few moons before. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_She looked up at him, shocked and in horror that he had witnessed her in such a fragile state. Her eyes were puffy and red, and trails from her tears were left on her face. Immediately, she shuffled to her feet as her face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh Robb, it's nothing. I'm fine." She lied and quickly tried to maneuver around him as she wiped her tears with her sleeve._

_Robb grabbed her by her shoulders and held her tightly. "No, you most certainly are not fine! What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked her with concern. She looked annoyed he wouldn't let her go, but Robb figured it was mostly because she was just embarrassed he caught her crying._

_She huffed irritatedly and tried to pull herself away from him. "I told you I was fine! No one hurt me, Robb."_

_He raised his eyebrows at her snippy tone. Why was she getting mad? After all, he was only trying to help and figure out what was wrong. "Are you sure? Because I'll kick someone's ass if I find out you've been hurt."_

_Estella was angry and it was obvious. "Seven Hells! I told you I was fine! Now leave me alone!" She raised her voice to the point she was yelling at him._

_She had never spoke to Robb that way before and he had been shocked at her reaction. She tried to walk past him again and he gripped her shoulders tightly just as he had moments before. Only this time he was far more angry._

_"What is with you?! You're acting like a spoiled little brat! First you blow me and Jon off like we don't even matter to you! Then you don't watch us spar like you usually do, then I catch you crying in a corner of the barn! And you won't even tell me what's wrong! What in the hells is your problem, Estella?!" He yelled back at her, angry and hurt, because he suddenly came to the conclusion his best friend may not want anything to do with him anymore._

_Estella looked as though she was ready to explode. Her face turned red and her eyes had something vicious and feral in them. Robb prepared for her to scream and yell and hit and fight him. But it never came. Instead, she did something that troubled him much more than if she had attacked him. She once again burst into tears._

_Estella sobbed in that moment. Her body shook as Robb pulled her tightly into a hug. He rubbed her back gently as she cried into his shoulder and he shushed her, letting her know everything was alright. He didn't exactly know what to do in situations such as these. Once again, he knew very little about girls. He held her tightly as she cried, and was there to comfort her until she finally settled down and could breathe._

_They pulled away and Robb wiped one of her tears that was falling down her face with his thumb. She offered him a small smile after he did that, and he tried his best to smile back._

_"Now are you going to tell me why you're crying?" He asked her gently._

_Estella bit her lip an shook her head "No, it's much too embarrassing." Her gaze focused down as she blushed._

_"Estella," Robb spoke her name softly, and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him with puffy, red, green eyes that were more beautiful than emeralds. "You're my best friend. You can tell me anything, alright? I won't judge you or laugh, I promise."_

_Estella only looked down again and choked out "Septa Mordane has forbidden me from spending anymore time with you, Theon, and Jon."_

_Robb was taken aback. "What? That old bat had really gone around the bend, hasn't she? What an idiot! Don't listen to anything she says. What did you do to make her say such things?" He asked furiously. He couldn't believe Septa Mordane had the nerve to forbid Estella from seeing him._

_Estella shook her head, "It's not just her. My mother and your own lady mother also think I should stop spending so much time with male company."_

_Robb's face fell as he heard that. His own lady mother no longer wanted Estella to spend time with him. He would have a long and serious discussion with her right after he had finished consoling Estella. "Why would they no longer want us to be friends?"_

_Estella's expression became sad again as she replied, "I don't know," and shook her head. It was a lie, obviously. She just didn't want to tell him._

_"You do know. Don't lie to me Estella." He was hurt that Estella would no longer be able to be his friend and his mother was partially behind it. He was also hurt that even with everything, Estella was also lying to him._

_She blinked back a few tears and looked back down, once again embarrassed and ashamed. "This morning I woke up... And... And there was blood on my sheets."_

_Robb frowned "Blood? Why were you bleeding? Were you hurt?—Ohhh..." His face fell and he clued into what she was saying._

_"I'm a woman now." She said, not at all happy like he imagined most girls would be to discover they were growing into women._

_"And why would you being a woman change anything?" Robb wondered, his brows coming together in wonder and frustration._

_Estella shrugged "I don't know. But my mother, and your mother and Septa Mordane said that now I am a woman, you and Theon, and Jon, will begin to look at me differently."_

_Robb frowned even more "As in... Romantically?"_

_"I guess." She shrugged._

_"Well, that's stupid." Robb protested. "We should still be able to be friends."_

_"Septa Mordane said that now that I'll be changing and growing breasts and all that... You will start to lust after me and wish to bed me. But I don't think she should be speaking of such things! After all, what does she know of lust and bedding?! She's celibate, for the Seven's sake!"_

_"Exactly!" Robb exclaimed. Though if he was fully honestly with himself, he had already wondered late at night what it would be like to lay with Estella and take her to his bed. Yet, he always felt strange after thinking such things. She was his best friend, and it felt wrong to think of her in such a manner. "Woman or not, nothing is going to change between us, Estella. I'll talk to my mother, and yours. We'll fix this so we can continue being friends."_

_Estella bit her lip nervously "But what if they don't listen? What if they continue to think something is going to happen?"_

_Robb's eyes softened, "Well then we'll continue being friends anyway. Nothing's keeping me away from you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. We'll find a way, Estella. And if you think for one second I'm going to accept us not being friends just because you're a woman now, you're wrong. I'll do everything to make sure we'll always be friends."_

_"Promise?" She said with a soft smile._

_"I promise." He assured her._

Robb was thrown out of his day dream when the girl unconscious on the table in front of him began to stir. He didn't know what to do exactly, or how to prepare himself. He didn't even know if she would recognize him after all these years. He had changed a great deal, and so had she.

He wanted everything to be like it was before Estella's mother had died. He wanted them to be friends and lovers once again. But he knew too much time had passed. And no matter how much he wished; he knew they could never go back to the way they once were. Life just didn't work that way. They were two different people living two very different lives.

After seeming like a lifetime, Estella's green eyes fluttered open. A look of discomfort formed on her face and she winced in pain. She brought her hand to her ribs where she applied pressure lightly as she gasped. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Robb worried she was about to fall unconscious again. Her breathing became heavy and he watched her with the utmost concern. He wanted to take the pain away from her, but instead he had to watch as she laid there.

There was silence and Robb was almost positive she was out once again. Her raspy voice suddenly broke though the quietness of the room. "What happened?" From being strangled it sounded like she had gurgled glass and it shredded her vocal cords.

"You were attacked," Robb said "You're in Winterfell, under my father's protection."

She seemed to recognize the voice. Her eyes shot open and she looked to the person who the voice belong to and gasped in surprise.

"Robb?" She asked, looking as though she saw a ghost.

* * *

**So I decided to end the chapter here, not only because I loooveeee cliffhangers, but also because if I continued writing this chapter would be massive. Hopefully this chapter was alright though. I really hope none of you mind the flash backs of Robb/Estella's early days. I really enjoy doing them so there might be quite a few in future updates to come.**

**Anyway, until next time.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow and favourite, :)**


End file.
